Cher Père Noël
by quatre8ss
Summary: Série de lettres au Père Noël, écrites par divers personnages de la saga Harry Potter. -lettre 25 : DM/HP -
1. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **Résumé** : Série de lettres écrites au Père Noël, par différents personnages de la saga Harry Potter.

 **NdSs** : Bonjour ! Il y a quelques années, j'avais déjà écrit des lettres au Père Noël. (cf. _Christmas is all around_ ) En voici d'autres ! Je publierai une lettre par jour, jusqu'à Noël.

 **Petite dédicace à Kissy** : mon ange, tu m'as contaminé avec ta passion pour la nouvelle génération, et particulièrement ton attachement envers ce personnage. C'est donc avec plaisir que je t'offre ce premier chapitre, écrit tout spécialement en pensant à toi. Enjoy !

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 1 :** **Albus Severus Potter**

OoOoOoO

 **Demeure de la famille Potter – 1er décembre 2012**

Cher Père Noël,

J'ai bien été sage cette année (contrairement à mon grand frère James, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! Il ne fait pas –toujours- exprès de faire des bêtises. Et il est gentil avec Lily et moi, ça pardonne tout, non ?)

Pour cette année, j'aimerais comme toujours la paix dans le monde, que tu protèges bien mon papa quand il attrape les méchants, et s'il te reste du temps, s'il te plaît, un dragon (miniature). Attention, pas n'importe lequel : l'Escouflenfer Pourpre. (Tonton Charlie nous en a parlé quand il est revenu de son voyage en Sicile !) J'ai demandé à papa de m'aider à fabriquer une maquette de volcan, car comme tu le sais sans doute, cette espèce de dragon ne peut pas survivre en dehors de son habitat naturel. Tout sera prêt pour son arrivée, donc je compte sur toi !

Mille mercis Père Noël.

Amicalement,

Albus S. Potter

PS : Ma petite sœur ne sait pas encore écrire, alors si tu pouvais lui apporter son poney volant articulé, ça serait hyper sympa de ta part !

OoOoOoO

NdSs : À demain pour une autre lettre... des jumeaux Weasley !


	2. Les jumeaux Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

La minute pub : Si vous cherchez à lire d'autres calendriers de l'Avent sur HP, je vous conseille vivement celui de **rickiss** ( _Avant que Noël n'arrive_ ).

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 2 :** **Fred et George Weasley**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Le Terrier – 2 décembre 1989**

Cher Père Noël,

Tu le sais, pour nous, les bêtises sont des blagues que les adultes n'ont pas vraiment comprises : comme la fois où l'on a voulu tester le serment inviolable sur Ron. L'enjeu n'était pas si terrible : il devait juste promettre de rester sur le toit, toute la nuit du Réveillon, afin de faire le guet pour nous assurer de ton arrivée. Rien de bien dramatique en soi. Ou encore, il y a quelques années, quand le doudou de Ron a été changé en araignée. Nous l'aimons bien quand même notre petit frère. C'est juste trop tentant d'expérimenter nos trouvailles sur lui. Nous avons hâte qu'il intègre Poudlard !

Pour cette année, soyons honnêtes tout de suite (car faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée, pas vrai ?), le vol de la carte des Maraudeurs dans le bureau de Rusard, c'était nous.

Il est vrai aussi que nous ne sommes pas les élèves modèles que maman et papa (surtout maman) voudraient que nous soyons. Nos notes sont plutôt bonnes, même si les études, ce n'est pas trop notre truc. Mais bon, comme le dit maman : « Finissez votre scolarité – sans trop de dégâts collatéraux- et ensuite ça vous ouvrira des portes et vous serez libres de faire ce que vous voulez de votre vie !»

Nous savons exactement ce que l'on voudrait faire comme métier plus tard. Ce qui nous amène à la demande suivante : Pour Noël, on rêve de visiter ta fabrique de jouets ! Nous sommes persuadés d'y apprendre un tas de choses intéressantes. Voire même te donner quelques idées si tu es en manque d'inspiration !

Alors si tu pouvais nous envoyer un portoloin qui nous conduirait directement chez toi, nous serions les plus heureux au monde.

Double merci !

Gred et Forge Weasley

 **oOoOoOo**


	3. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs :** Il s'agit ici d'une lettre en réponse à celles écrites pour les chapitres 7 et 17 de ma fic _Christmas is all around,_ mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire pour comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 3 :** **Harry Potter**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **12 Square Grimmaurd – 3 décembre 2001**

Cher Père Noël,

Comment allez-vous ?

Je sais que par le passé, je vous ai déjà beaucoup demandé. Là, je voudrais vous solliciter pour une faveur : pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, remettre cette réplique de baguette en bois de Sureau à Draco Malfoy ? (Manoir Malfoy – Wiltshire, Angleterre -) Il me harcèle constamment pour que je lui rende l'originale et ça commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas dupe bien longtemps, mais si je peux passer Noël tranquillement, ça m'arrangerait. (J'ai l'intention de demander la main de Ginny en mariage, ce jour-là ! Et je n'ai pas du tout envie que Malfoy débarque chez moi, pour gâcher ce moment.)

Merci infiniment d'avance, Père Noël.

Votre dévoué,

Harry Potter

 **oOoOoOo**


	4. Neville

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 4 :** **Neville Longbottom**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **4 décembre 1985**

Cher Père Noël,

Je m'appelle Neville et j'ai cinq ans. Je ne sais pas encore écrire, alors j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère de t'écrire ma lettre.

Je suis parfois étourdi (j'oublie où je range mes chaussures) et maladroit (j'ai cassé un vase du salon, en trébuchant sur le tapis et une tasse – mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai eu peur de l'orage et la tasse, que grand-mère avait posée sur la table de chevet, a cassé. C'est ce soir-là que grand-mère m'a dit que je devais finalement être un peu sorcier. Moi, la magie ça me fait un peu peur.)

J'écoute bien ma grand-mère et je l'aide quand je le peux : surtout dans le jardin !

Pour Noël, je voudrais des graines de _bacopa_ pour que je puisse en planter dans le jardin, avec grand-mère. Il m'en faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup ! Elles font de jolies fleurs blanches que j'aimerais cueillir pour ma maman et mon papa. Ils sont malades à cause d'un très vilain monsieur et d'une horrible madame qui leur ont jeté un mauvais sort. Du coup, mon papa et ma maman ne se souviennent plus de moi. Ils sont contents quand je leur rends visite ils me sourient. Mais c'est tout. Ils ne parlent pas. Ils me manquent vraiment très beaucoup. Alors c'est pour ça, les fleurs, elles sont magiques. Elles peuvent les aider à retrouver la mémoire et les guérir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'un monsieur au marché a dit à ma grand-mère.

J'aimerais bien avoir une grenouille aussi ! Il y en a souvent dans la mare, à côté du jardin. Elles sont rigolotes.

Merci Père Noël !

Je te fais de gros bisous.

Ps : Je lui ai emprunté une plume à papotte car je voudrais te demander une dernière chose : pourrais-tu envoyer à ma grand-mère – qui est la plus gentille et géniale au monde - un nouveau sac et un chapeau s'il te plaît ? Pour le sac, c'est le rouge sur la photo et concernant le chapeau : Je l'ai vu admirer celui avec le canard, qui est dans la vitrine du magasin où grand-mère m'emmène avec elle, parfois.

 **oOoOoOo**


	5. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 5 :** **Severus Snape**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Impasse du Tisseur – 5 Décembre 1969**

Cher Père Noël,

Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous écrire cette année. J'ai bien compris que vous ne pouviez pas faire arrêter les disputes entre mes parents. C'est gentil d'avoir essayé. Merci, au fait, pour le kit de potion de l'an dernier.

Si je sollicite votre aide, aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'aurais besoin d'un flacon d'une potion donnant du courage. Je ne sais pas comment la réaliser moi-même.

Nos nouveaux voisins : des Moldus (un couple et leur deux filles) se sont installés la semaine dernière dans le quartier.

Je les ai observés, avec discrétion, quand ce matin, l'une des filles est apparue en courant dans le jardin, après sa sœur. Elles s'amusaient dans la neige, pendant que leurs parents étaient occupés avec les déménageurs. Il s'était remis à neiger et elle a commencé à danser et à tournoyer. Sa jolie chevelure rousse était parsemée de flocons et son rire cristallin résonnait de partout. (Il a réussi à camoufler quelques instants les cris de mon père) Elle a quelque chose de magique en elle, cette fille, je le sens. Mais j'ai peur d'aller lui parler. Surtout que sa mocheté de sœur est toujours dans les parages. J'ai peur de lui faire peur. Ou pire, qu'elle se moque de moi.

Je dois vous laisser, mon père m'appelle. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider.

Severus Snape

 **oOoOoOo**


	6. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : Passez un agréable moment en lisant cette lettre !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 6 :** **Hermione Granger**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Poudlard - 6 décembre 1994**

Cher Père Noël,

Comment allez-vous ?

Avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'avoue n'avoir pas vraiment la tête à faire une liste de cadeaux. Ce que je souhaite avant tout est que mon meilleur ami – qui a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis- survive aux deux épreuves restantes.

J'ai quand même une requête un peu particulière à vous faire cette année : je vous serais gré de transmettre mon petit questionnaire ci-joint à destination de vos lutins et elfes.

Merci d'avance !

Hermione Granger

PS : Si vous pouviez signer ma pétition de la S.A.L.E., je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

 **oOoOoOo**

oOoOo

Questionnaire de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes  
'Arrêtons les mauvais traitements scandaleusement infligés à nos amies les créatures magiques et luttons pour un changement de leur statut' par H.J. Granger

oOoOo

~ Enquête de satisfaction au travail ~ **(1)**

En réalisant cette enquête, vous contribuez à la dynamique d'amélioration de la qualité et des conditions _dans_ et _de_ votre service. Votre participation est précieuse. Merci d'accepter de participer à la démarche et de consacrer quelques minutes à ce questionnaire qui restera entièrement anonyme.

Hermione Granger, fondatrice de la S.A.L.E.

 _Cochez la réponse qui vous semble la plus appropriée._

 **1\. Perception de l'image du service.**

 **Q1** : Mon service a une bonne image à l'extérieur.  
o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q2** : Mon service communique suffisamment avec la population du monde extérieur.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q3** : Je suis fier de travailler dans mon service.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q4** : Je suis optimiste sur l'avenir de mon service.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **2\. Qualité perçue de la prise en charge.**

 **Q5** : Mon service est fortement attaché à satisfaire les clients.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q6** : J'ai une bonne image de la qualité de prise en charge proposée par mon service.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q7** : Mes horaires de travail sont adaptés à la prise en charge des clients.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **3\. Organisation et cadre de travail.**

 **Q8** : Les conditions d'hygiène et de sécurité sont satisfaisantes.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q9** : L'organisation du travail est adaptée aux tâches à accomplir.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q10** : Les équipements et matériels utilisés répondent aux besoins des clients.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q11** : Mon travail quotidien correspond à ce qui est décrit dans ma fiche de poste.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q12** : La coordination entre les équipes est satisfaisante.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q13** : L'existence de procédures m'aide à la réalisation de mes tâches professionnelles.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **4\. Management et ambiance de travail**

 **Q14** : Les personnels d'encadrement sont fortement impliqués dans la recherche de la satisfaction des clients.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q15** : Les personnels d'encadrement sont à l'écoute des remarques que je leur transmets.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q16** : J'ai la possibilité de m'exprimer pour améliorer mes pratiques professionnelles.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q17** : J'ai suffisamment de marge de manœuvre pour répondre aux besoins des clients.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q18** : L'ambiance de travail est bonne.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q19** : Mon travail est reconnu de manière appropriée.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q20** : Mon service prend en compte le mieux possible la conciliation vie professionnelle et vie personnelle.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q21** : Je dispose d'espaces de paroles identifiés où je peux échanger librement.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **5\. Formation et intégration des elfes**

 **Q22** : Je dispose des compétences et connaissances requises pour mon poste.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q23** : Je suis satisfait des formations proposées par mon service.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q24** : L'intégration du personnel nouveau est satisfaisante.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **6\. Information, participation et communication interne.**

 **Q25** : Je suis régulièrement informé de ce qui se passe dans mon service.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q26** : Je suis informé des projets et des changements de mon service.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q27** : Je connais mes droits et mes obligations.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Questions finales.**

 **Q28** : En résumé, toutes les conditions sont réunies dans mon service pour que je puisse satisfaire les clients, sans en affecter mon intégrité.

o Tout à fait d'accord o Plutôt d'accord o Plutôt pas d'accord o Pas du tout d'accord

 **Q29** : Avez-vous des remarques, des suggestions ou des commentaires à effectuer ?

oOoOoOo

 **(1) Disclaimer bis : questionnaire inspiré d'une enquête de la DGCIS**


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 7 :** **Luna Lovegood**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **7 décembre 1990**

Cher Père Noël,

Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, j'ai 8 ans et je vis avec mon papa à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ma maman est morte, il y a quelques semaines. Elle a eu un accident dans son laboratoire. Elle me manque, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas seule : elle a rejoint papy dans le ciel étoilé.

Si tu veux, cette année, tu peux nous réveiller, papa et moi, pour t'aider à distribuer les cadeaux. J'adorerais faire une balade dans ton traineau, avec papa. Nous pourrions nous occuper de tes rennes pendant que tu distribues les cadeaux. Il paraît que des gytunax se cachent dans la neige et qu'ils raffolent des bois de rennes. Mieux vaut donc être vigilant et éviter qu'ils ne s'attaquent à Rudolph, Tornade, Danseur, Fringant, Cupidon, Tonnerre, Furie, Comète et Éclair.

En plus, avec de l'aide, tu aurais fini plus vite ta mission. Du coup, tu pourrais nous conduire voir maman au ciel. Ça rendrait le sourire à papa et moi je pourrais lui faire un dernier câlin.

Merci Père Noël. Je te fais de gros bisous.

Luna

 **oOoOoOo**


	8. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

NdSs : Voilà déjà une semaine de passer et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de me plonger dans l'enfance des personnages. Aujourd'hui, un personnage de la nouvelle génération dont on ne sait finalement pas grand chose, mais qu'on a l'impression de connaître par coeur. Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 8 :** **Scorpius Malfoy**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire – 8 décembre 2018**

Cher Père Noël,

Je sais que l'année dernière, je vous avais demandé s'il était possible de changer de prénom car plusieurs élèves s'en sont moqués. J'ai finalement changé d'avis car Al le trouve très _swag_ (c'est un mot très répandu et usité chez les ados Moldus qui signifie _cool_ ) et m'a annoncé qu'il serait très triste si je venais à en changer. J'avoue, je serais attristé de ne plus l'entendre de sa bouche. Il y a beaucoup de tendresse quand c'est lui qui le prononce.

Ma requête, cette année, serait presque de pouvoir changer de nom de famille. Oui, Grand-père Lucius et Père sont toujours fâchés l'un avec l'autre par ma faute. Père ne semblait pas très emballé quand je lui ai parlé de mon camarade de dortoir Al et dit que j'avais beaucoup d'affinités avec lui. Il a finalement accepté la situation.

Être ami avec un Potter quand on s'appelle Malfoy, ça semble être une trahison selon grand-père. Père le trouvait un brin hypocrite car j'avais réussi là où lui-même avait échoué. Il s'en ai suivi une dispute à propos de déception et de mauvais choix.

Je n'avais pas voulu écouter aux portes. Il se trouve que certaines pièces du Manoir, dont le salon où ils se disputaient, résonne jusqu'à ma chambre.

Bref, penses-tu qu'il soit possible qu'ils se réconcilient tous les deux ? Je n'aime pas voir papa triste, même s'il le cache plutôt bien.

J'espère que tu y parviendras et je te remercie d'avance de m'aider.

Je ne te demanderais rien d'autre cette année, car j'ai déjà un très beau cadeau : l'amitié d'Al.

Bisou Père Noël,

Scorpius Malfoy

 **oOoOoOo**


	9. Dudley Dursley

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs :** Bonjour ! J'ai cherché à écrire cette lettre d'une autre manière, plus profonde, plus spirituelle. Mais, c'était la page blanche. Je vous offre donc la première version écrite. Les fautes d'orthographe sont totalement intentionnelles.

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 9 :** **Dudley Dursley**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey - Décembre 1989**

Cher Père Noël,

Je veus :

\- une super nintendo

\- un action man

\- la voiture radiocomandé Dictator 3 de Nikko

\- un cirquit de voiture avec les 12 mini-voitures

\- le jeu Hippofolies

\- un kart plian à pédales

\- un skateboard

\- un robotron

\- le cofré playmobile Indiana Jones

\- le qui est-ce ?

\- un ballon de foot

\- le chato fore en lego

\- les BD Lucky Luke

\- un VTT bleu

\- une télé pour la salle de bain

\- des entrés pour le parc Disney

\- une machine à pop-corn

\- les figurines GI Joe

\- des cartes à collexionner Batman

Si tu oubli un truc, je viendrai dans ton magazin et je dirai à tout l'monde que té un gro naze !

Dudley D.

 **oOoOoOo**


	10. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Humour/Romance

NdSs : Cette lettre est la suite directe de la lettre 3 de cette fiction. (Une autre lettre de cette « série » sera publiée dans quelques jours) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 10 :** **Draco Malfoy**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Résidence secondaire des Malfoy – France – Décembre 2002**

Cher Père-je-suis-un-charlatan-et-je-n'ai-aucun-scrupule-à-décevoir-les-gens- Noël,

Si je n'étais pas autant en colère, je vous applaudirais pour votre petite blague. Dans un autre contexte, je pourrais même en rigoler autour d'une bierreaubeurre en compagnie de mes amis : il se trouve qu'eux ont trouvé cela hilarant et n'ont pas cessé de me charrier parce que ça me donnait une raison supplémentaire d'harceler Potter et que je pourrais enfin assumer mon vrai problème. Quel est-il ? Ah ! Parce que maintenant, mon cas vous intéresse ? Vous pouvez aller, avec toute ma considération, vous brosser avec un Scrout-à-Pétard pour que je vous le dise. Une absurdité, à mon sens de toute manière, ces prétendus sentiments refoulés. Ils ne le sont absolument pas ! Je sais avec une clarté parfaite ce que je ressens vis-à-vis du Balafré. Mais, je m'égare, je crois.

Outre mon mécontentement (même un an après) je suis déçu. Vraiment, VRAIMENT très déçu de votre comportement. Vous pensiez réellement que je n'apercevrais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une pâle copie, et non de MA vraie baguette ?! Est-ce là votre façon de me punir pour mes erreurs du passé ? Je pensais avoir fait pénitence et avoir le droit au pardon. Franchement, c'est honteux et scandaleux !

Je vous en veux ! Et je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à cet imbécile de Potter, que je soupçonne fortement d'avoir prémédité cet abus, malgré son déni à deux noises (je ne suis pas dupe, je sais quand il ment) lorsque je l'ai confronté en face-à-face : « Je te déteste ! »

Et je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'ignorer, après cela, comme lui, parce que vous avez des problèmes de couple (j'en ai eu aussi, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre éternellement pour une rupture, qui aurait dû avoir lieu depuis belle lurette en plus !) et que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à m'entendre geindre pour une stupide histoire de baguette, sinon vous n'aurez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ! La bienséance veut que je vous tienne informé. C'est chose faite.

D. Malfoy

Ps : Vous trouverez ci-joint, la copie de ma plainte portée à votre encontre pour préjudice moral. (Potter a reçu la même, accompagnée d'une note exprimant le fond de ma pensée. Comme j'ai, ou plutôt j'avais, un certain respect pour vous, je vous épargnerais mes insultes. Sachez néanmoins que je n'en pense pas moins !)

 **oOoOoOo**


	11. Ronald Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

NdSs : Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent chaque jour ces drabbles. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 11 :** **Ron Weasley**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Le Terrier – 2 décembre 1990**

Cher Père Noël,

C'est moi, Ron (Weasley). J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de bêtises cette année et je finis toujours mon assiette, comme ça je deviendrai aussi grand et fort que Galvin Gudgeon.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir son autographe, alors si je pouvais avoir un billet pour son prochain match de Quidditch, s'il te plait, ça serait dément !

Il y a une deuxième chose qui me ferait très plaisir, seulement Maman dit qu'avec sept enfants et un mari, elle n'a pas besoin d'un Demiguise ou d'un Boullu goulu supplémentaire dans la maison. Je n'ai pas trop compris. Moi, je lui ai parlé d'avoir un Croup, pas un singe ou un poisson. J'ai horreur du poisson (surtout celui qu'elle cuisine -pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle cuisine bien ma maman-), alors je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'en avoir un enfermé dans un bocal. Quant au Demiguise, si c'est pour le chercher sans cesse où il s'est caché, je dis : « Non, merci. » Je n'aime plus trop jouer à cache-cache, depuis l'incident avec mes frères jumeaux. Longue histoire. Pour la faire courte : Fred et George n'ont pas trouvé ma cachette, après quinze heures de recherche.

Au moins avec un Croup, je pourrais jouer avec lui et lui apprendre des tours. Et puis, il pourrait me défendre quand Fred et George m'embêtent : tu sais que Fred s'est entraîné au Quidditch avec mon Boursouf, Gil, en guise de cognard ?! Ça m'a fait trop de peine. Le Croup, il pourrait aussi protéger la maison contre les voyous.

Merci d'avance Père Noël.

Ron

Ps : je ne mangerais pas tous les cookies de maman. Tu auras une assiette avec ton verre de lait, promis !

 **oOoOoOo**


	12. Dobby

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General/Humour

 **NdSs** : Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur cette lettre et j'espère qu'elle vous divertira ! (A MissDeLune : La voilà enfin ! Ta patience est finalement récompensée ;) j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 12 :** **Dobby**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Poudlard - Décembre 1993**

Cher Père Noël,

Dobby vous écrit car Dobby recherche un emploi. Dobby rêve depuis tout petit de servir la famille Noël car Dobby sait que Monsieur Kris Kringle est gentil et attentionné.

Dobby vous donne un CV, en espérant avoir les compétences requises et suffisantes pour servir votre cause.

Merci à vous de donner à Dobby une opportunité unique de réaliser le rêve d'une créature magique.

Dobby, un elfe libre.

 **oOoOoOo**

OoOoO

 **Identité** : Dobby

 **Statut** : Elfe de maison, libre

 **Adresse provisoire** : Poudlard - Ecole de magie et de sorcellerie, Ecosse

_  
^|O O|^  
| v |  
/ \

Jeune, mais expérimenté, loyal et dévoué elfe de maison, depuis peu libre,  
recherche emploi rémunéré – tous services confondus –  
Disponible immédiatement.

 **Expérience professionnelle :**

\- Elfe de maison au service de la famille Malfoy (1980-1993) – Wiltshire, Angleterre - : tâches ménagères diverses, esclave.

\- Aide occasionnelle à Poudlard – école de Sorcellerie et de Magie – Ecosse : commis de cuisine et tâches ménagères.

 **Compétences particulières :**

\- Pratique la magie sans baguette :

* a enchanté un Cognard

* a fermé le portail magique qui conduit au quai 9 3/4

* a intercepté des lettres distribuées par hibou

* peut transplaner n'importe où

* peut faire chuter ou désarmer des personnes malveillantes et malintentionnées

 **Centres d'intérêts :**

Le tricot de chaussettes et la peinture (Portraits, principalement)

 **Personne(s) à contacter pour une recommandation :**

Monsieur Harry Potter  
Monsieur Albus Dumbledore


	13. Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 13 :** **Hugo Weasley**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Le Terrier – 10 décembre 2013**

Cher Père Noël,

Cette année, j'ai juste fait une toute petite bêtise : papa a dû aller chez le monsieur qui répare les voitures car la Ford Anglia que papy Arthur lui a prêté (parce que papa veut s'entraîner à conduire) faisait un drôle de bruit. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier mon rappeltout dedans. C'était ça, le bruit bizarre, quand il roulait sous le siège. Papa n'était pas vraiment fâché, mais il a dit à maman et tonton Harry qu'il aurait préféré ne pas passer pour un imbécile devant le réparateur de voitures.

À part ça, je suis gentil et je vide bien mon assiette comme papa me l'a appris.

Pour Noël, je voudrais un échiquier sorcier, s'il te plaît. Papa va m'apprendre à jouer !

Et aussi, un petit frère ou une petite sœur car Rosie va bientôt partir à l'école et je serai seul à la maison avec mamie Molly. Bien sûr, ma cousine Lily sera là en journée, mais ça va me manquer de ne plus voir Rosie tous les jours, surtout le soir quand elle me lit des histoires en cachette, après celles de maman.

Tout plein de bisous, Père Noël.

Hugo Weasley

 **oOoOoOo**


	14. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : C'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de ce personnage : c'était une expérience assez particulière de se mettre dans sa tête, pas sûre que je la renouvellerais de si tôt. J'attends votre avis.

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 14 :** **Tom Riddle**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Orphelinat Wool - Décembre 1938**

Cher Père Noël,

L'année dernière déjà, Mme Cole nous a demandé de vous écrire. J'avais refusé et j'en aurais fait de même cette fois-ci, si j'avais pu.

Elle pense peut-être que ça nous sortira de la morosité. Je fais comme les autres pour paraître normal et ne pas attirer l'attention. La vérité est que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je l'ai toujours su et il y a quelques semaines, j'en ai eu la confirmation par ce Dumbledore.

Je me méfie de cet homme. Cependant, s'il peut m'éloigner de cette prison qui me sert de foyer, je vais la jouer enfant modèle.

Je m'appelle Tom et j'ai onze ans. Mon comportement envers certains m'a valu quelques heures à astiquer les sols et des coups de canne. Je ne me suis pas plaint et je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois. Je ne suis pas comme tous ces faibles qui respirent le même air que moi.

Je suis sympa, le lapin de Billy Stubbs, retrouvé pendu, n'était qu'un avertissement. La prochaine fois qu'il m'insulte (mais ça m'étonnerait, je crois qu'il a enfin compris qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable), je lui réserve le même sort qu'à son lapin.

Ce que je voudrais pour Noël, c'est retrouvé ma famille. Il y a plusieurs choses sur lesquelles j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mon père. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé ici ? est la question qui me hante tous les jours. Je voudrais lui montrer ce que j'ai déjà appris dans ma nouvelle école. Mes pouvoirs magiques grandissent de jour en jour. Certains professeurs, dont mon directeur de maison surtout, sont impressionnés par mes capacités pour mon jeune âge. Je vois bien que je suis plus doué que les autres élèves – même les plus âgés – et j'ai hâte de maîtriser au mieux la magie pour leur prouver à tous que je suis le plus puissant.

Tom Riddle

 **oOoOoOo**


	15. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en le lisant.

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 15 :** **Teddy Lupin**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 2007**

Cher Père Noël,

Je m'appelle Teddy et j'ai 9 ans et demi.

L'autre jour, j'ai voulu enlever une tache de sauce tomate sur ma chemise préférée avec le Super-Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec et un peu de sécrétion de Bandimon. (Fallait vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette tache, car mon amie Victoire venait au Terrier. Je voulais lui faire bonne impression.) Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que mélangés ensemble, ces deux produits ont fait exploser le chaudron dans lequel ils étaient. Y'en avait partout sur mon lit et le mur de ma chambre. Heureusement, moi, j'étais aux toilettes quand ça s'est passé. Malheureusement y'avait toujours cette fichue tache sur ma chemise. Andromeda m'a grondé, mais ensuite elle m'a prise dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle avait eu très peur pour moi. Elle m'a aidé à nettoyer ma chemise. Ça nous a mis un peu en retard. Du coup, j'ai dû expliquer aux Weasley et à parrain pourquoi nous étions en retard. La honte. Ils ont tous ri. Heureusement, l'attention a vite été détournée par l'arrivée surprise au Terrier de mon cousin Draco.

Victoire a souri et elle m'a confié que j'étais très mignon, peu importe ma tenue. Elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, avant d'aller dire bonjour à Draco. Parrain Harry est venu à côté de moi et j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il se soit changé. Son pull avec un renne au nez rouge clignotant est pourtant rigolo. Je lui ai dit la même chose que Victoire : « Parrain – il a détourné les yeux de Draco pour me fixer - peu importe ta tenue, t'es beau. » Ça l'a fait sourire. Il m'a remercié. Puis il est devenu encore plus rouge que le nez du renne, quand Draco nous a salués et a acquiescé à mes paroles.

Grand-mère Andy dit qu'à part ça, je suis vraiment très sage et qu'elle est fière que j'arrive à contrôler mes changements d'apparence. (Je suis Métamorphomage, comme maman)

Par exemple, je me brosse bien les dents. L'autre soir, ma dent qui bougeait est tombée dans le lavabo. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment très dommage car elle était propre. Heureusement, mon parrain Harry a réussi à la récupérer avec l'aide de cousin Draco.

Pour Noël, j'aimerais beaucoup s'il te plaît un balai-jouet Tonnerre de Foudre et un Fléreur. Merci beaucoup.

Teddy Lupin

Ps : Ah et si tu pouvais faire en sorte que cousin Draco et parrain se marient ensemble, ça serait troooooop TROP bien.

 **oOoOoOo**


	16. Rubeus Hagrid

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs :** Les erreurs d'orthographe sont intentionnelles…

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 16 :** **Rubeus Hagrid**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **6 Décembre 1938**

Cher Père Noël,

Je m'apèle Rubeus Hagrid et j'ai 10 ans ojourdwui !

J'ai vu un vrai Troll dé montagne en alant voir Graup et maman !

Papa m'a offère le dernié livre des « Animaux Fantastiques » Les images son tro belles !

Pour Noël, je voudré bocou :

\- un Grapcorne

\- un demiguise

\- un erkling

\- un vivet doré

\- un Tébo

\- un selkie

\- un kelpy

Je sai, c'est une grande list, mais je rève d'avouar mon S.P.A.M. à moi. Merci Père Noël.

R. Hagrid

 **oOoOoOo**

NdSs : Un big merci à brigitte26 pour m'avoir parlé de la SPAM (Société de Protection des Animaux Magiques)


	17. Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : Je m'excuse de publier plus tardivement, ces derniers jours, mais n'ayant plus de textes écrits en avance, et avec le boulot, je ne peux faire autrement.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 17 :** **Narcissa Malfoy (née Black)**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 1963**

Cher Père Noël,

Ma grande sœur Bella (qui est rentrée de Poudlard pour les vacances) dit que je pers mon temps à vous écrire et pire encore, que vous n'existez pas ! Andy, mon autre sœur, a coupé les cheveux de sa poupée préférée pour la punir de son mensonge. Elles se sont bagarrées, la poupée s'est cassée et papa a dû intervenir. Il a confisqué la baguette de Bella et a interdit à quiconque d'essayer de réparer la poupée avec la magie.

C'est de ma faute, en quelque sorte, si elles ont été punies et qu'elles sont fâchées. Ce n'est pas la première fois – maman dit : « et sûrement pas la dernière ! » - qu'elles ne veulent plus se parler, mais ça me fait de la peine. Je les aime vraiment très fort toutes les deux. Elles sont gentilles avec moi.

S'il-vous- plaît, prouvez à Bella qu'elle a tort et que vous êtes bien réel, en lui offrant une nouvelle poupée de porcelaine pour Noël.

Moi, j'aimerais beaucoup un tapis volant car c'est quand même mieux qu'un balai pour se déplacer dans les airs.

Merci d'avance Père Noël.

Bises chaleureuses,

Narcissa Black

 **oOoOoOo**


	18. Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : **Mille excuses de n'avoir pas pu publier la lettre d'hier (je vais demander à Papa Noël un retourneur de temps, pour en avoir plus – sigh -) Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je vous en mets deux aujourd'hui. C'est bien aussi, non ?**

 **Allez, trêve de blabla, voici la lettre 18 ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 18 :** **Blaise Zabini**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 1989**

Cher Père Noël,

Je m'appelle Blaise, j'ai neuf ans et je vis avec ma mère et son nouveau mari : Pierre-André. (Un français) C'est le troisième en deux ans et le sixième en tout. Je ne l'aime pas du tout et je me demande bien ce que maman lui trouve. Si, sa collection de voitures anciennes est pas mal, mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'y approcher. A part ça, il est d'un ennui mortel. Vivement le prochain !

Il m'arrive de faire des bêtises, mais je suis malin, personne ne me voit faire.

Comme aujourd'hui, j'ai emprunté le portoloin que mon beau-père numéro 4 – Clint – avait acquis avant son tragique accident (il s'est étouffé en mangeant une cacahuète) et que maman a rangé dans un placard. J'en avais besoin pour me rendre dans un quartier où l'on m'a interdit d'aller tout seul. Il n'y a aucun danger, je sais me défendre contre les Moldus, cependant maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier de ces gens-là. Si je suis allé là-bas, c'est parce que mon deuxième papa, Sam – celui qui est resté avec nous le plus longtemps, avant de chuter dans l'escalier menant à la cave à vins – m'avait emmené dans ce genre d'endroit où les Moldus font leurs courses à Noël.

Aujourd'hui, comme à l'époque, je t'ai vu dans le magasin moldu. Tu as pris sur tes genoux, un à un, tous ces enfants qui faisaient la queue pour te parler.  
J'avais préparé mon discours, avant de venir. Je t'aurais parlé de moi, de ce que j'aime faire, de maman aussi. Je t'aurais demandé si tu regrettais de l'avoir abandonnée quand je suis venu au monde. Si tu savais que tu avais un fils ?

Comment je sais que tu es mon père ? Maman ne me l'a jamais dit clairement. D'après elle, tu aurais mystérieusement disparu lors d'un voyage d'affaires. Mais, j'ai trouvé une vieille photo de maman et toi, qui date de neuf mois avant mon anniversaire. Elle est sur tes genoux et tu l'embrasses. Les preuves sont là.

Je t'aurais aussi posé une dernière question : voudrais-tu apprendre à me connaître et revivre avec nous ?

Je n'ai pas osé le faire. J'ai fait demi-tour jusqu'à la maison. J'ai rangé le portoloin à sa place (personne n'a remarqué mon absence) et je suis allé dans ma chambre. J'ai pris un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour t'écrire.

Je ne vais pas t'envoyer cette lettre, je vais la brûler, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire ces quelques lignes. Je vais continuer ma vie, avec maman. Sans toi. Sans toi, papa.

 **oOoOoOo**


	19. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs :** **Voilà la lettre du jour ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je me suis régalée en l'écrivant.**

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 19 :** **Lucius Malfoy **

**oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 2008**

Cher Père Noël,

J'ai passé l'âge depuis bien longtemps de vous écrire. Cependant, je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser. J'ai besoin d'un miracle (et d'une autre bouteille de whisky pur-feu car je viens de finir celle que j'ai ouverte tout à l'heure) ou mieux encore, d'un Retourneur de temps !

Je voudrais tellement revenir à cette belle époque où le Lord Noir n'était qu'une sangsue vaporeuse, qui s'éclatait à boire le sang des Licornes, scotchée au crâne du prof bègue – j'sais même plus son nom-

Ce temps où mon fils, mon digne héritier était un jeune garçon qui écoutait mes paroles et respectait mes convictions, et ma femme, ma douce Narcissa ne remettait pas en question mon autorité.

Le plus important, une période où Harry Potter n'était pas sur toutes les lèvres et surtout PAS collé sur celles de MON fils ! Je vais vomir, je crois, rien que d'y repenser… POURQUOI ?!

Je ne mérite pas ça. J'ai réchappé à un second aller pour Azkaban –manque de bol, grâce à Potter – mais si j'avais su que j'assisterai à ça, j'aurais pris moi-même rendez-vous avec un Détraqueur.

Quand je pense que Narcissa plussoie les choix déviants de notre fils, je me demande si je ne suis pas devenu fou.

Donc, pour Noël, un retourneur de temps (plus besoin de whisky, j'ai trouvé une vieille bouteille de grog de Severus), j'compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas comme ma famille !

Lucius Malfoy

 **oOoOoOo**


	20. Argus Rusard

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 20 :** **Argus Rusard**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 1962**

Cher Père Noël,

Mon nom est Argus Rusard et j'ai dix ans. J'adore les chats : j'en ai trouvé un qui s'était coincé la patte dans le grillage du poulailler. Il n'avait pas de collier. Mais comme maman est allergique, je n'ai pas pu le garder à la maison. Tu pourrais fabriquer un médicament qui guérisse ma mère de ses allergies ? Comme ça, Monsieur Chat aurait le droit de rester avec moi dans ma chambre.

Mon papa et ma maman sont sorciers et ils s'inquiètent car je n'ai toujours pas montré le moindre signe qui prouverait que je possède de possibles facultés magiques en moi.

Peut-être que si je m'entraîne avec une baguette magique, mes pouvoirs se manifesteront. Donc j'aimerais bien en avoir une, s'il te plait.

Merci.

Argie

PS : Si tu reçois une lettre d'un certain Bily Fiels, je te préviens qu'il fait tout le temps des pitreries chez notre préceptrice, et je l'ai vu, c'est lui qui a cassé un des pots de fleurs avec son ballon, pas son frère.

 **oOoOoOo**


	21. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs :** **J'ai adoré plonger dans un souvenir de jeunesse de ce personnage, alors j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire cette lettre. J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 21 :** **Molly Weasley (née Prewett)**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Poudlard - Décembre 1965**

Cher Père Noël,

Il est cinq heures du matin, la Grosse Dame vient de ma passer un sacré savon (il a duré presque une heure!) pour être rentrée si tard de mon rendez-vous avec Arthur. Nous nous sommes baladés autour du Lac –gelé à cette époque- au clair de Lune. Nous avons également construit un bonhomme de neige. Pour le visage, j'ai utilisé des cailloux et j'ai transfiguré l'un d'eux en carotte. Arthur, lui, a sorti de sa poche une pipe (il a toujours des objets un peu farfelus à disposition et qu'il adore montrer, comme sa lampe de poche qu'il a trouvée à une brocante chez des Moldus) et l'a mise dans la bouche de notre bonhomme.

Quand il a commencé à neiger, Arthur et moi nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre, réfugiés sous son grand manteau et avons repris le chemin du retour.

J'avais l'impression d'être comme Dame Daisy Chapeltone dans le tome sept des « _Rencontres Enchantées_ » qui rencontre son prince charmant, le ténébreux Comte Harrington Nuar.

De retour au château, il m'a très courtoisement baisé la main pour me dire bonne nuit. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette audace de l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais, Merlin, je ne regrette pas !

Dommage que Picott soit passé à ce moment-là. Il a emmené Arthur avec lui (j'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir d'ennuis !) et m'a prié de retourner dans mon dortoir.

Je sais, je t'ai déjà envoyé ma lettre la semaine dernière. Cependant, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'avoir le tome 13 des « _Rencontres Enchantées_ », alors ce n'est pas grave si je ne reçois pas mon exemplaire, car je vis mon propre conte de fées et je compte bien en profiter !

Avec toute mon affection,

Molly Prewett (Weasley – ça sonne pas mal du tout ! -)

 **oOoOoOo**


	22. Sybill Trelawney

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 22 :** **Sybill Trelawney**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 1970**

Cher Père Noël,

Vous allez bien ? J'ai fait tomber ma tartine de confiture fraise-prune dirigeable ce matin et la trace laissée sur le carrelage avait la forme d'une botte fissurée. Mon troisième-œil a aussitôt vibré. Faites donc très attention à vous lors de votre prochaine escapade en traîneau.

Ah et pensez à féliciter vos lutins, même si celui qui a une oreille édentée va casser un miroir, car je pressens une rébellion à venir.

Vous pouvez m'apporter un nouveau jeu de tarot divinatoire, s'il vous plait ? Le Croup de notre voisine va manger le mien et mourir. Je serai triste car c'est le jeu de cartes que papa m'a offert quand j'ai eu ma dixième prémonition. Il me faudrait égal/-(è

 _Quand viendra la nuit en plein jour, celui qui occupe la première place chutera. Ceux qui le suivent de près n'auront plus leur lumière rouge et se perdront au-dessus de la montagne la plus haute. Quand viendra la nuit en plein jour, celui qui occupe la première place chutera…_

 __ /(v-__

Oh, désolée de cette rature, ma main a dérapé. Je vais me faire une tisane. Si je vois quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant dans les feuilles de thé, je vous en ferais part.

Bonne chance,

Sybill Trelawney

 **oOoOoOo**


	23. Hedwig

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : Je tiens à remercier Miss De Lune pour m'avoir inspiré l'écriture de la lettre suivante. Ce « personnage » ne faisait pas partie de ma liste de départ. C'était très chouette à faire. XD… Ahum, voilà, voilà…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 23 :** **Hedwig…** traduction par _Albus Dumbledore_ **… aidé de** _ **Fawkes le Phénix**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 1996**

 _Cher Père Noël,_

 _Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouteille que Severus m'a offerte il y a quelques années, car les petits gâteaux fourrés à la crème de citron et liqueur de whisky Pur Feu du vieil Ogden m'ont un peu asséché la gorge, quand une chouette a toqué à ma fenêtre, avec une lettre qui t'es adressée. La confusion arrive souvent, je dois dire, c'est amusant.  
J'ai quand même été surpris car Hedwig est suffisamment intelligente pour faire la différence. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne par ces hululements insistants (normalement cette espèce est très silencieuse, ça m'a mis la fée à l'oreille du gobelin) que je devais vraiment ouvrir la lettre. Ma surprise est allée en grandissant car il y avait juste un parchemin vierge, avec l'empreinte de la patte d'Hedwig. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à écrire sa lettre._

 _Je suis flatté qu'elle me le demande et même si le langage des hiboux ne fait pas partie de mes compétences, je vais faire au mieux. (Et puis, mon Phénix Fawkes –tu te souviens, celui que je t'avais demandé enfant ?- est là pour m'aider.)_

 _OoO_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ? Je ne parle absolument pas l'hululien, je veux juste faire ma sieste tranquillement.**_

 **Wahou, tu n'es pas très aimable, en réalité.**

 _ **Si, sauf quand j'ai sommeil. Minute, tu comprends mes glapissements ?**_

 **Un de mes grands talents cachés !**

 _OoO_

 _C'est super, Père Noël, ils communiquent déjà ensemble. Je ne pensais pas cela possible !_

 _Alors, pour Noël, voilà ce que voudrait Hedwig :_

 _OoO_

 **Euh, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?**

 _ **Je crois qu'il veut savoir si tu veux goûter à un de ces gâteaux. A ta place, hoche de la tête négativement, ils sont infects. Ces bonbons au citron par contre sont pas mal.**_

 _OoO_

 _Un pendule ! et un soin pour ses griffes._

 _OoO_

 _ **Tu peux arrêter de taper de la patte, ça me donne la migraine.**_

 **Pardon.**

 _ **C'est quoi cette lettre qu'il écrit avec tant de frénésie ?**_

 **Pas la moindre idée. Moi, si je suis là, c'est parce que mon jeune Maître m'a laissé en plan alors qu'il me grattait la tête, pour suivre Malfoy. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je l'ai observé depuis la volière, il n'arrête pas de l'espionner. Cette année, Harry passe rarement du temps avec moi. C'était mon quart d'heures gratouilles, quoi ! Avant de m'envoler, j'ai marché dans une fiente que j'ai tenté d'essuyer sur un morceau de papier qui trainait par terre. C'est resté accrocher à ma patte. J'ai vu de la lumière ici, alors j'ai toqué à la fenêtre pour avoir de l'aide. Et me voilà coincée ici.**

 _ **Huh, très intéressant. Il écrit au Père Noël.**_

 **Tu sais lire l'humain ?**

 _ **Un de mes grands talents cachés !**_

 _OoO_

 _Tu peux également ajouter une nouvelle cage XXL et un paquet de biscuits à la cannelle et souris séchées, s'il te plait._

 _Merci Père Noël._

 _Hedwig_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _OoO_

 _ **Je demanderais un nouveau perchoir parce qu'à force de me consumer, celui-ci est un peu abîmé. Et toi ?**_

 **Je rêve d'être la première chouette à traverser l'Atlantique en volant !**

 _ **Sympa.**_

 **Mouais, mais irréalisable, je sais. A part ça, j'aime bien les biscuits fourrés aux grenouilles. Je peux peut-être lui faire comprendre ?**

 _ **T'auras plus de chance avec ton voyage au-dessus de l'Atlantique !**_

 **Tu as sans doute raison, surtout qu'il s'est endormi sur la lettre…**


	24. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs** : Je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Mais d'abord… une (avant) dernière lettre !

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 24 :** **Ginny Weasley**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 1988**

Cher Père Noël,

J'ai préparé, avec maman, des cookies ! Je t'en mettrais de côté et j'ai interdit à Ron de s'en approcher ou il en subirait les conséquences. Je n'avais jamais utilisé le chaudron à touilleur magique avant aujourd'hui, c'était trop cool ! Bon, celui de maman est un peu rouillé, mais il reste efficace pour des recettes faciles.

J'aime bien cuisiner des pâtisseries, cependant je ne me vois pas passer ma vie derrière les fourneaux comme maman. J'ai envie de voir le monde ! Pourquoi pas être la première sorcière à traverser en balai l'océan Pacifique ?! Ou encore voyager à travers les autres pays à dos de cheval ailé ? Mon plus grand rêve serait de devenir reporter spécialisé en Quidditch pour assister aux matchs et côtoyer les plus grands joueurs dans le monde entier.

Ça sera pour quand je serai plus grande.

En attendant, j'ai vu une pub dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour la sortie du nouvel album de Lorcan d'Eath, intitulé _Morsures divines._ Ça me plairait beaucoup comme cadeau. J'aime bien son style (il est à moitié vampire) et j'écoute souvent son premier tube _Cou de vous._

Merci d'avance Père Noël,

Bisous

Ginny W.

 **oOoOoOo**


	25. DracoHarry

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance/Humour

 **NdSs :** **JOYEUX NOËL à tout le monde !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, apprécié ces drabbles. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire chacune de ces lettres. Pour terminer, je vous laisse découvrir la dernière qui conclut les péripéties de Draco à la recherche de sa baguette… ou d'autre chose. ^.^**

* * *

 **Cher Père Noël**

 **Lettre 25 : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Décembre 2008**

 _Cher Père Noël,_

 _C'est moi, Draco. J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

 _Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser de ma précédente lettre : sous le coup de la colère, mes paroles ont quelque peu dépassées mes pensées. Sans rancune, hein ?_

 _J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : j'ai enfin récupéré ma baguette. Je vous rassure tout de suite, personne n'a été blessé (à part peut-être la fierté de la Belette, mais bon qui s'en soucie vraiment ? Et je dois encore l'annoncer à mon père…)_

 _Vous voulez savoir comment cela s'est passé ? Je vous comprends, c'est une histoire passionnante._

 _C'était il y a deux semaines, à l'auberge des Trois Balais. Je venais de passer mon après-midi en compagnie de Teddy qui voulait absolument me montrer les nouvelles figures qu'il sait faire sur son balai-jouet Tonnerre de Foudre. C'est vraiment un chouette gosse. Ça va me faire tout bizarre, l'année prochaine, de le voir entrer à Poudlard._

 _Enfin, bref, une soirée tranquille avec Blaise et Pansy était donc la bienvenue. Quoi que j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec ces deux-là, « soirée tranquille » était un terme à proscrire._

 _J'avais raison (comme toujours) car je ne sais trop par quelles circonstances – ou peut-être un complot ? -, nous nous retrouvâmes à une table en compagnie d'anciens camarades d'école._

 _Blaise, à ma droite, flirtait avec la Belette femelle. Pansy, à ma gauche, chantonnait un air sorcier paillard avec Finnigan et en face de moi le Trio de choc : Granger, Potter, Weasley. Les mariés conversaient joyeusement. Potter me fixait d'un drôle d'air, tout en participant de temps en temps à la conversation._

 _Ma seule échappatoire était de grimper sur la table et de me retrouver agenouillé au-dessus de Potter. Ou alors de passer sous la table et de me retrouver agenouillé en-dessous de Potter._

 _J'en étais là à me demander quelle option me paraissait la meilleure, quand Pansy a lancé :_

 _« Dis-moi Potter, quand est-ce que tu vas rendre sa baguette à Draco ? »_

 _Après un long silence, Potter s'est levé en disant simplement qu'il allait chercher la prochaine tournée. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'enfuyait, mais en le voyant accoudé au comptoir et parler à la serveuse qui s'affaira à préparer un plateau avec des boissons et victuailles, j'ai compris que non._

 _J'en ai profité pour injurier discrètement Parkinson. Cette langue de vipère m'a dit que c'était pour m'aider (je me débrouillais très bien jusque-là, avec mon plan subtil qui consiste à gagner la confiance de Potter en lui prouvant que j'ai changé depuis Poudlard, qu'on peut être courtois l'un envers l'autre, pourquoi pas amis ? et ensuite je pourrai lui reposer la question sensible de ma baguette. Tout allait bien depuis près de trois ans et voilà qu'elle fichait tout en l'air !) et qu'elle aurait pu demander qu'il nous raconte la fois où lui et moi avons eu ce duel de baguettes dans les toilettes des garçons. (Je lui ai déjà signifié qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de sortir ce genre de phrase à double-sens licencieux !) Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en dire davantage que Potter revenait à la table avec des bierraubeurres à la tequila pour tout le monde, accompagnés de chips tortillas et guacamole (oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, c'était soirée mexicaine)_

 _Je m'apprêtais à déplorer l'absence de mon verre de vin blanc sec, mais Potter a annoncé de manière tout à fait sérieuse :_

 _« Je suis d'accord, Draco, pour te rendre la baguette que j'ai acquise en te désarmant. »_

 _Il l'a posée sur la table et, moi, souriant d'un air épanoui – il acceptait et m'appelait enfin par mon prénom ! - j'ai tendu la main, mais il m'a empêché de la prendre en disant :_

 _« Á condition que tu boives… ça. »_

 _J'ai froncé les sourcils quand il a poussé vers moi une pinte. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une bierraubeurre comme celle de mes camarades._

 _Ça aurait été trop facile, vous pensez bien !_

 _L'aspect boueux était bizarre, il y avait un truc non identifiable qui flottait à la surface et le parfum qui s'en dégageait, abîmait mon odorat aiguisé. Je craignais déjà pour mon palais si fin et délicat._

 _« Argh, on dirait un truc avarié que quelqu'un aurait vomi et qui a macéré dans son jus putrescent, observa Blaise. »_

 _Et Potter voulait que je boive ça, si je voulais récupérer ma baguette ?!_

 _« Oye les gars, Malfoy va boire la bière Gamp's old Gregarious ! a crié l'Irlandais. »_

 _Plusieurs têtes se sont tournées dans notre direction, chuchotant avec intérêt, avant de se détourner quand quelqu'un lança : « Pff, personne n'a jamais réussi à la finir ! C'est pas ce soir que quelqu'un empochera les cent gallions de récompense. »_

 _Weasley-fille a demandé plus d'explications à Finnigan._

 _Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié car j'étais en conflit avec moi-même : je peux récupérer ma baguette…si je bois cette bière infâme, dégoutante et nauséabonde !... je peux récupérer ma baguette… si je bois cette bière, je vais mourir empoisonné… je peux récupérer ma baguette !... je vais boire cette bière ! …_

 _Ma décision était donc prise !_

 _« Vous êtes tous témoin de ce qu'il a dit : si je bois cette « bière », Pot… Harry doit me rendre ma baguette. Alors, c'est parti. »_

 _J'ai inspiré un grand coup, avant de prendre la pinte en main. Il me semble que les clients ont été rameutés par les cris d'encouragement de Pansy et Finnigan. J'ai levé les yeux vers Harry et tandis que mes lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement du liquide putride, Potter est une fois de plus intervenu : « Non, attends ! Si tu ne bois pas cette bière, j'accepte de sortir avec toi ! »_

 _Un grand silence. Puis plusieurs murmures se sont répandus dans la salle. J'étais immobile. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête – d'où je sentais poindre une migraine à cause des effluves écœurantes – j'avais à présent le choix entre relever le défi et récupérer ma baguette ou ne pas relever le défi et sortir avec Harry Potter._

 _Récupérer ma baguette ou sortir avec Harry Potter._

 _Ma baguette versus Harry._

 _Harry contre un mur…euh, contre ma baguette ! Non, mais je veux dire en échange de ma baguette ! Foutues hormones !_

 _J'étais perdu._

 _Perdu dans un océan d'émeraudes._

 _Comment pouvais-je refuser l'objet de tous mes désirs ? Enfin, disons plutôt la personne que je rêvais depuis longtemps de posséder ?_

 _Qu'auriez-vous fait Père Noël, franchement ? Sans doute comme moi._

 _J'ai donc reposé mon verre et j'ai choisi Harry. Parce que c'est Harry. Ça a toujours été Harry et ça sera toujours mon premier choix._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Personne ne remportera la récompense ! »_

 _Le bruit et l'agitation du pub ont repris après ça. J'ai attrapé la main d'Harry, tandis mon pied buta contre sa cheville._

 _Finnigan a lancé :_

 _« Oh, moi j'en ai une bien bonne : Vous connaissez la blague du Sorcier, du Gobelin et du Centaure qui entrent dans un bar ?_

 _\- C'est le Gobelin qui prend la tête, firent en chœur les Gryffondors, blasés. »_

 _Granger nous expliqua que Seamus la racontait souvent et lorsque ça arrivait, en général c'est qu'il avait atteint sa limite niveau alcoolémie et qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Ginevra se porta volontaire pour le reconduire par cheminée chez lui, avant de rentrer chez elle. Blaise insista pour l'aider._

 _Granger nota qu'il se faisait tard (leurs deux jeunes enfants seraient très en forme eux le lendemain) qu'il était temps de s'en aller, pour elle_ _et_ _son mari –qui pouvait bien évidemment prendre les restes à emporter ! –_

 _Il ne restait donc plus qu'Harry, moi et mon pied qui avait atteint la courbe du genou de Potter, et…_

 _« Pansy, sois gentille et éclipse-toi maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je te jette la bière de Gamp en pleine face._

 _\- Pff, juste au moment où ça devenait enfin intéressant ! »_

 _Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, salua Potter et nous laissa enfin seuls._

 _Harry vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et se pencha pour me donner un premier baiser que je lui refusai en expliquant qu'il devrait attendre le deuxième, voire le troisième rendez-vous._

 _Bien que réjoui à la perspective d'envisager plusieurs rendez-vous galants en ma compagnie, Harry contre argumenta en disant que nous avions assez attendu. Il n'avait pas tort, seulement… :_

 _« Tu me donnes ta baguette si je t'embrasse maintenant ?_

 _\- Non, a-t-il répondu du tac o tac, avec un petit sourire amusé._

 _\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, ai-je annoncé avant de l'agripper par la nuque et de l'étreindre avec passion. »_

 _Bon, Père Noël, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de la nuit torride que j'ai passée ensuite avec Harry. Je…_

 **Wahou ! Je viens de surprendre Draco et je tiens à ajouter une chose : je ne lui ai pas donné sa baguette contrairement à ce qu'il vous a écrit en début de lettre.**

 **C'est** _ **notre**_ **baguette !**

 **Par contre, il y a bien une chose qui lui appartient : c'est mon cœur.** _(Quel Poufsouffle, celui-là !... Le MIEN ! XD et je l'aime !)_ **Et là qui est Poufsouffle ?!**

 _On vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, Père Noël !_

 _Draco & _**Harry**

 **oOoOoOo**


End file.
